a happy ending
by welovefandoms
Summary: Clace, Sizzy and Malec in a possible future.
1. Chapter 1

A happy ending.

Clace, Sizzy and Malec.

Part 1: Clace

They all deserved a happy ending, for all they had been through, it was the least they deserved.

Jace and Simon were pacing nervously up and down the hallway, witing for news that would bring them either suffering or relive.

The silent brothers had told Jace it was probable Clary wouldn´t make it. It had me almost been an hour now and there were no news about Clary´s state. Jace´s knees began to shake as he though of horrible possibilities. Had she suffered? Tears filled his eyes, and he sat down in a corner hugging his knees to his chest. No one, not even Simon knew the risks Clary was taking. The door of the room were Clary was opened and Maryse Lightwood appeared.

"Jace, come in" he looked up and stood up. Walking down the hall, he felt his heart pounding. She couldn´t be dead, he wouldn´t be strong enough to handle that.

When he entered the room, Clary was lying in the bed, her face pale, her eyes closed. He fell to his knees crying, the boy who never cried... but she was his weakness, he couldn´t live without, neither he wanted too.

"She´s alright, Jace. She passed out, but she´s alive, she´s gonna be fine" At that he looked up, his eyes blood-shot, he stood up without bothering to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

One of the maidens, who had been helping, was cleaning Clary´s neck with a wet towel. Suddenly she froze, her eyes wide.

"Ms. Lightwood? There is no pulse"

Maryse turned to look at Jace, but he was already besides Clary, trying to restart her heart. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Clary, come ON, you are not dying on me, you can´t"

Clary gulped a breath, and her eyes shot open, she was breathing hard, but she was alive, thats all that mattered to Jace.

"Weres Tessa?" She asked. Tessa was the name of their child, in honor, of course, of Tessa Gray.

Clearly relived, Maryse went to the crib and picked up Tessa. She gave her to Jace, a sense of joy overwhelmed him, she had red hair, and freckles just like Clary, and golden eyes, just like him. She wrapped her little hand around his finger and laughed, that sweet baby laugh was all he needed. It meant all to him, happines, hope, but most important... family. Jace sat down next to Clary´s bed and kissed her forehead.

"She´s beautiful" she whispered smiling.

"She´s perfect, just like you." Jace said and kissed her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Sizzy.

Two hours passed before the door of the room were Izzy had been opened, Maryse hadn´t been with her, due that a child of a Nephilim and a vampire was something dangerous, the baby was nephil for sue, thats what the silent brothers had told him. Nephil blood was stronger than vampire blood.

After the night when Simon had told Isabelle thw plot of Star Wars, she had watched all the movies, and developed an obession for it, so when she told Simon, she wanted to name their daughter Leia he hadn´t been surprised, but happy instead, he had always imagined having a girl called Leia someday.

When Simon entered the room, Isabelle was lying in bed, carrying Leia in her arms, she had tears in her eyes, clearly of joy. She looked up and when she saw Simon grinned even more.

"Simon, theres someone i want you to meet."

He walked to stand besides the bed.

"Hold her" Izzy said.

Simon took her in his arms, she was warm, her cheeks flushed, she had Izzy´s eyes and hair, but Simon´s skin color. He stood there watching his baby daughter and smiling, if it was possible he would have been in tears, but he couoldnt, not because he didn´t want too, but because he was a vampire.

He knelt down and kissed Izzy, thats when Maryse entered the room, with Clary in a wheel char, Jace behind her. Simon walked towards them.

"This is Leiah, Leiah Lewis Lightwood." he said

"This is Tessa Herondale Fairchild." Jace said


	3. Chapter 3

A happy ending

Clace, Sizzy and Malec

Part 3: Malec

Filling paper work had never been Alec´s thing, so he waited in the hallway for Magnus to come out. On his arms was little Elliot, wrapped in a blue blanket. It had taken months to find him, they had gone to endless orphanages, but hadn´t find the right one, they had almost given up, but earlier that day, they had both decided they would give it a last chance, they went to the last orphanage in the city, and there, in a crib, was the most beautiful baby Alec had ever, seen. The people from the orphanage had said his parents had died in a fire, but Alec knew he had nephilim blood. He had green eyes and black hair, his cheeks always flushed, he looked so little and fragile. It had been love at first sight, for both him and Magnus, he had just recieved a message confriming that Tessa and Liea had already been born, they were at the institute waiting for Alec and Magnus. Elliot fell asleep on Alec´s arms, his little hand wrapped around Alec´s finger.

A half an hour later, Magnus came out. He approached Alec and kissed him, then looked at sleeping Elliot, and murmured -tears of joy in his eyes.

"Elliot Bane Lightwood."

On the ride to the institute, Magnus went on the back sit, holding Elliot, while Alec drove. Magnus was incredibly quiet. Alec wouldnt be surprised if little Elliot ended up having eyeliner. At first Magnus wanted to name him Sparkle, but Alec convinced him, Sparkle was more of a dog name.

They finally got to the institue, and went to the room were Clary and Izzy would be waiting.

When they came in, the room was crowded with people, Maryse and Robert Lightwood were both there, carrying Tessa and Leia. Jace, Simon, Clary and Izzy, were sitting on the bed. Clary had her head on Jace´s shoulder who was looking at her, with such love, Alec though Jace´s heart would jump out of his shirt. Simon was holding Izzy´s hand looking at her with a kind of shyness. They all looked incredibly happy, and didnt notice anyone else in the room. Aline and Helen were sitting on a corner, talking. On the other corner stood Jordan and a pregnant Maia. Jocelyn and Luke were looking at Tessa, Luke was crying with joy and Jocelyn was too.

When they came in, everyone turned to look at them. The next hour passed in a flash, the three babys slept in a big crib. Elliot was hugging Tessa like a teddy bear, and Tessa was holding Leia in the same way. One thing was for sure:

Leia Lewis Lightwood, Tessa Herondale Fairchild, and Elliot Bane Lightwood, would never suffer what thei parents had to, never loose their innocence the same way, they would not permit that.


End file.
